Innocent punishment/Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network played with this trope so much, they had to get their own page. This page is only for shows produced by Cartoon Network U.S. and/or Adult Swim. *Call Peridot cute in Steven Universe, and she will slap you, even if you mean no harm. *In Regular Show, Mordecai and Rigby almost always get into this. In fact, like The Loud House, Regular Show might need an entire page to cover this: **"Firework Run". Benson was about to fire Mordecai and Rigby, in addition to Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost, when this trope gets subverted when Hector arrives and tries to destroy the entirety of the Park. ***Subverted again when El Diablo is lit, enacting a prophecy that Hector would get killed if El Diablo is ever lit. We all know why now: He puts gunpowder in his chili rellenos. **"The Last LaserDisc Player" has an obsolete format get killed because he was simply obsolete. He didn't do anything wrong; he wanted to save the day. ***"Format Wars II". Let's see... A guardian of obsolete formats (Microfiche) gets killed with a DVD, a battle between LaserDisc and DVD ensued, said battle stops when Archie the Archivist apologizes to his son, DVD, and then Archie is killed. After that, Internet turns on DVD, so from that point onward, DVD starts trusting Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Muscle Man, and Hi-Five Ghost to end the format wars. ****Subverted when the Discmasters make sure there's no more Wi-Fi signal in the area. DVD stopped the second Format Wars as revenge for being deemed "obsolete" by Internet. **"Just Set Up the Chairs": Mordecai and Rigby accidentally release the Destroyer of Worlds. While Skips didn't want them to. And then Benson "bans" them from every important job in the Park forever... and then makes them clean up the mess they made, starting with the special entertainment. **"Meat Your Maker": Mordecai and Rigby decide to grill some hot dogs. Had they done everything correctly, they would've been edible. Unfortunately, Rigby poured lighter fluid on the hot dogs, causing a fire to start. And then they put the grill in the river. ***After that, Mordecai becomes mad at Rigby for setting the hot dogs on fire, even though he didn't know that he wasn't supposed to grill them. ****Rigby eventually finds some more hot dogs and accidentally takes them to the barbecue, where the hot dogs try to kill everyone at the park. The day was eventually saved, but not without blame: *****"So now the barbecue is ruined thanks to Benson". **"Grilled Cheese Deluxe": Mordecai and Rigby accidentally eat Benson's Grilled Cheese Deluxe, ruining their day off and forcing them to go get another for Benson. **"Sugar Rush": Mordecai and Rigby get a bunch of apple fritters that were double-glazed on accident. They also get a whole-wheat donut for Benson. Unfortunately, Pops eats one and sets a sugar rush. And Skips thought Pops would crash if someone ate a lot of sugar. Unfortunately, there's a higher sugar plane. ***When Mordecai and Rigby eat part of the whole-wheat donut, they go to a lower sugar plane until they go back to normal. **The beginning of "Paint Job" has Mordecai and Rigby get pizza pouches all over the house. An angry Benson makes them clean it up, even though Mordecai and Rigby didn't know they got pizza all over the house. ***Later, Stealth Co. paints the house and tries to blow it up. Benson's car got blown up instead, and Benson angrily takes away all of Mordecai and Rigby's pay for six months, and then asks "And what happened to the house?" It was Rigby's mistake of calling Stealth Co. in the first place, so said company should be punished. **"Take the Cake" has Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen and CJ make a giant cake. When it gets teleported to the party, Mr. Maellard falls into a coma. Subverted, as Mr. Maellard always wanted to be in a coma, somehow. **"Skips' Stress" has Skips gain so much stress, his stress level becomes "critical". The pharmacist "punishes" him by making him rest, even though he's immortal and helped out around the park. ***Later subverted when he defeats his stress monster. **In "Fists of Justice", Mordecai and Rigby try to fight Klorgbane for Skips, but the Guardians of Eternal Youth initially refuse. ***Though it's averted in "Skips' Story", because Skips (then known as Walks) wanted to avenge his love. **In "Skips vs. Technology", Techmo makes the mistake of countering the "Doomageddon virus", even though he didn't deal any damage to the virus prior to bring possessed by said virus. **In "A Skips of Time", Walks goes into a time-nado, even though he was only storm-chasing. Which makes present-day Skips grow older in a similar, if not the same, manner as "Free Cake". **Speaking of "Free Cake", Skips' ritual must never be interrupted, or else you doom him, and he'll turn into dust. Mordecai and Rigby found out the hard way and didn't know. **The biggest aversion takes place in the show's finale ("A Regular Epic Final Battle"), where Anti-Pops erases many characters and even Death himself out of existence. Pops then gets angry and proceeds to get ready to fight him. However, eventually Pops tries something different from fighting: he hurled Anti-Pops and himself into the sun. *Ed, Edd n Eddy: **Ed and Eddy are literally grabbed and sent into their houses, despite the fact that they should've been able to go home by themselves. ***The punishment itself, however, is a subversion since their report cards were bad. *Dexter's Laboratory: **Inverted when Dee Dee accidentally shut down the power for Dexter's lab (well, her accidents are caused by her curiosity), and- without much thought- fooled Dexter into thinking Mandark did it. When Dee Dee herself was guilty for it. **Dexter's father was sent to prison for something Dexter did about their satellite dish. Dexter even tried to confess, but the cable company didn't believe him. **While Dexter was only half-guilty for destroying his school's library, he received "the maximum library penalty": only checking out four books a week instead of five. **Inverted and then averted in one episode. When Dee Dee sells one of Dexter's inventions, Dexter gets pulled in by the money he could make, only for the people who bought his invention to develop cartoonishly large heads. So, of course, he had to give the money back. **In "Decode of Honor", Action Hank asks Dexter if he has a sister; he then states that their code sheets were mixed up. The Pony Puffs weren't as understandable, though... *Subverted towards the end of Cartoon Network's High Noon Toons, though it was due to Adam Reed and Matt Thompson being drunk all the time while making the show. The show went downhill after a prop was set on fire, and Reed and Thompson were fired not long after. Just for drinking on the job. Not surprisingly, CN's been trying to forget about the show since. However, that still doesn't account for the hundreds of dollars' worth of damage the duo has done to their props. *Samurai Jack: Aku believed that the titular samurai would die of old age eventually. When this backfired... **"But he hasn't even aged. I mean, like at all. He just grew that stupid beard, and looks like he'll be here forever!"